It is known that hearing protection devices (e.g., earplugs, earmuffs) should be used by individuals exposed to high noise levels. It is also known that hearing protection devices can be used to inhibit water, foreign bodies, dust, or excessive wind from entering the wearer's ear.
Currently available hearing protection devices are often uncomfortable, difficult to use, and/or perform poorly. For example, existing disposable foam earplugs, which are one known type of hearing protection device, require the user to manually compress a portion of the earplug and insert the compressed portion into their ear canal. Once inserted into the ear canal of the user, the compressed earplug is allowed to re-expand and thereby engage the user's ear canal. Foam earplugs can cause discomfort for users with relatively small ear canals in that the more compressed the earplug remains during wear, the greater the force it exerts on the user's ear canal.
Further, existing disposable foam earplugs require the user to roll the foam between their fingers to compress it for proper insertion. If this step is not done, or is insufficiently done, the earplug is often inserted improperly so as to not provide optimal protection. Also, if the user's hands are dirty when compressing the earplug, dirt and/or germs can be transferred to the earplug and then inserted into the ear canal along with the earplug. Moreover, the earplug often rubs against the user's ear during insertion and removal which can chafe or otherwise irritate the user's skin.
In addition, once the earplug is inserted into the ear canal, it often takes tens of seconds to re-expand and engage the user's ear canal. This delay puts the user at risk of exposure if the earplug is inserted under the circumstances from which the user is seeking protection (e.g., a noisy environment, a windy environment).
Moreover, existing disposable foam earplugs seal against the wall of the ear canal during use and at the moment of removal. This potentially causes a vacuum to form within the ear canal as the earplug is being removed, which can make removal difficult and/or uncomfortable.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an earplug that is easy to use (e.g., easy to insert, easy to remove) and relatively quick to sealingly engage with the ear canal of the user when inserted. There is also a need for an earplug that facilitates insertion and removal of the earplug in a hygienic matter.